The present application relates to a recording medium having a printable surface, and a manufacturing method of the recording medium.
There has been developed an optical recording medium in which an ink receiving surface that receives aqueous ink is disposed on an opposite side to a signal surface that receives incident recording light and reproducing light, thereby enabling formation of image with aqueous ink using an inkjet printer.
In JP 2006-260748A, there is disclosed an optical information recording medium being excellent in printing performance, in which an ink absorptive porous layer including a resin film containing gas phase process inorganic powder is disposed as a layer on which image is to be formed, in order to improve absorption and fixity of ink on the layer on which image is to be formed.